Buddy
Buddy is the adopted daughter of Brad Armstrong, and the only known female in Olathe. She plays a major role in the story, as her kidnapping kickstarts the plot of the game. She is also the protagonist of the expansion, LISA: THE JOYFUL. Background Buddy is wildly curious. Appearance and Personality Buddy is first seen as a baby when discovered by Brad, and as she gets older she has long hair, a pink poncho, and occasionally a mask when going outside with Brad. She is wildly curious, and as time goes on expresses that she wants to make her own decisions, whether anyone likes it or not. Throughout the course of the game her appearance changes bit by bit; over time her poncho becomes ripped, her hair is up in a ponytail, and she's suffered a huge scratch across her face. As you progress through the game her opinion of Brad also becomes very negative, primarily due to his violent actions and her understanding of the situation behind them. She most likely begins to foster this negativity towards Brad due to being impressionable, young, as well as having been isolated for all of her life by Brad. Sticky even says "All that isolation did her some good". She is told by everyone around her that she is the most important thing alive, and Brad seems to ignore that for the better or worse. Buddy is also told about Brad's addiction to Joy, and whether you choose to keep taking joy or not does not seem to affect the outcome when it comes to Buddy's view of Brad. Story Buddy is actually the daughter of Dr. Yado, born solely to spark a war that will break mankind's spirit and shape the world in Yado's image. It turns out that all of the events of Lisa: The Painful were part of Yado's plan to create a world full of mutants, and that Buddy was a mere catalyst. LISA: THE PAINFUL Buddy is first discovered as an infant in a lonely desert by Brad Armstrong, the protagonist of the game. He takes her in and raises her with some difficulties spread throughout her childhood, but for the most part the two are able to rely on one another well enough, although for different reasons. Brad comes home one day to find that his house lies in ruins, his friend Cheeks is dying, and Rick, Sticky, and most importantly, Buddy herself, are all nowhere to be found. After Brad defeats Wally and heads through the caves, he and Buddy are reunited for a short time, though Buddy's reaction is not the one Brad was hoping for. She is mostly resentful toward Brad for keeping her locked up, and refuses to come back home with him. Their reunion is cut short by an ambush from Buzzo, who forcefeeds Brad three doses of Joy, causing him to heavily hallucinate. During this hallucination, Buddy escapes from everyone at the scene and flees to the Deserted Island, where she somehow meets an old and withered Marty Armstrong. Brad discovers the two and, after killing Marty in a Joy-fueled rage, is forced to chase Buddy again after she flees to the heart of Rando territory, Rando Land. Near the end of the game, Brad saves Buddy from Mr. Angoneli, who is somehow still alive despite his age. Sticky's father believes that by attacking Buddy and scarring her face, he will be doing something historical. Before Mr. Angoneli can do any more damage, Brad kills him while Buddy flees even further into Rando's territory. Finally, the only thing left standing between Brad and Buddy is almost all the remaining members of Rando's army, as well as Rando himself. After Brad slaughters every last soldier and severely beats up Rando, he attempts to reconcile with Buddy only for her to completely and utterly reject him as a father figure and friend. It is at this point that the game ends with Brad mutating and approaching an unconscious Buddy, and JOYFUL begins soon after. LISA: THE JOYFUL Read more: LISA: THE JOYFUL Buddy wakes up to a mutated Brad trying to kill her, and is forced to fight back. Their encounter is yet again interrupted by Buzzo, who saves Buddy's life. She heads in the opposite direction from all the carnage caused by Brad in the previous game, and is saved from a group of raiders attempting to assault her by Rando. They flee the scene after a massive Joy Mutant ambushes the raiders, and the two begin a sort of sibling bond with Rando protecting Buddy while she sleeps. Rando and Buddy head to the former's base of operations for shelter, but after Buddy mistakes Rando's guards for criminals and slays several of them, he decides to leave with her as she heads further into Olathe. As the two happen upon The List, a large wall covered in names of the nearby area leaders, and the major divider between Western and Eastern Olathe, Rando explains its purpose: a sort of scoreboard among the warlords of Eastern Olathe, with the strongest at the top and the weakest at the bottom. Buddy resolves that she will eliminate everyone whose name is on the wall despite Rando's warnings, in order to become the queen of Olathe. Near the halfway point of the game, Rando decides that Buddy's path is too bloody, dangerous, and most of all foolish for him to want to protect someone like her anymore, especially after she insults Brad. Rando leaves the party and Buddy is once again left alone. Buddy and Rando are reunited yet again after Rando had been attacked by the raider gang he saved her from at the beginning of the game. She finds him suspended over a pit after being tied up in barbed wire, and attempts to save him. The leader of the gang, Bolo, appears, and his intentions are made obvious as he approaches Buddy, who is stuck holding onto the barbed wire rope keeping Rando from dropping into the pit. It is at this point that the player makes a choice between letting Rando go and holding onto the barbed wire. Hold On As Rando shouts at Buddy to let go of the wire, Buddy calmly tells him that it'll be fine since she's going to save him. The screen pans to the left as Bolo approaches Buddy, but before anything can happen, the large Joy Mutant from earlier swoops and kills only Bolo, somehow. Rando tells Buddy the truth about his guards at the beginning of the game, and Buddy lets him fall to the bottom of the pit, leaving him severely injured. Let Go Before Buddy let go of the wire, she says sorry to Rando for doing this to him and Rando understands her and fall down. After this, she becomes furious and say 'You son of a bitch' to Bolo and begins a fight with him. Beware that Bolo can cause debuff like fallen, hits multiple times and hits quite hard. After all of the leaders of Olathe are dead, Buddy confronts Yado perched upon a throne made of mutant flesh. In a Joy-fueled spree, Buddy butchers Yado along with his throne, while believing herself to be attacking her memories of Rando. After confronting Yado, he is killed with a sword to the face by a dying Buzzo, who speaks briefly to Buddy before becoming a Joy mutant himself. Buddy retrieves the Joy vaccine from Yado, and but just as she is about to take the vaccine she begins to overdose, hallucinating Brad and Rando encouraging her to transform and become the true queen after all. Buddy's choice here determines how the game and, consequently, how mankind ends. Inoculated Ending Buddy takes the vaccine and does not transform into a mutant. Using Yado's horn, she culls the mutant hordes and brings a semblance of peace back to Olathe. Buddy buries Rando and proceeds to conceive a son, although the father is unknown. Mutant Brad is present as well, although his role is unknown, and he may just be a hallucination considering the other grave in the valley. Mutated Ending Buddy is seen standing in the same valley as the Vaccinated ending, but she is a towering mutant instead. mutant Brad is seen torn in half, with each half thrown to opposite ends of the valley. Mutant Buddy is seen looming over Dustin's corpse, obsessing over something as all Joy Mutants do. Trivia In the LISA Gameplay trailer, Buddy wearing a mask that Brad made in the full game is seen asking Brad, Rick, Sticky and Cheeks that if they are going to kill the killer who murdered Mr.Collins. Category:Characters Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters